five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 86 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Exploding Anger
Short Summary Long Summary Marco faces Gari of the Hidden Rock. Glaring, the Pirate states that the Coalition lacks honor and asks what he has to say. Shamed, Gari says he’s sorry, surprising Marco. The Ninja states he never wanted something like this to happen. He recalls it being easy to justify underhanded tactics in his life and service under the 2nd and 3rd Tsuchikage. But now he’s seen what happens when people work together and not use them. He also points out he was brought back unwillingly to fight. Understanding, Marco realizes the Ninja is Indoctrinated. The Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates then vows to free Gari from his torment, with the Ninja accepting with a smile. Unfortunately, Gari is still being forced to fight at full strength. Confident, Marco states he seriously doubts the Ninja could beat him, prompting a raised eyebrow. Preferring to see that strength himself, Gari gathers Chakra and punches Marco’s face with an Explosion Style: Landmine Fist. When Marco’s head is blown off, Gari reacts with surprise and brief sadness. Naturally, he’s shocked when Marco’s head regenerates. The Pirate explains that he’s just a man who ate the Bird-Bird Fruit: Model Phoenix, which has also been called “The Devil Fruit of Life and Death. Gari sighs with relief, knowing he can’t beat Marco, calling a regenerative ability the worst nightmare for any explosion specialists. Unfortunately, Gari still has to try. Marco takes a Muay Thai position, promising a beating so devastating that Gari’s control will have to be released. The Ninja grins at that, adding that he won’t go down easy. Marco transforms with his fiery wings and propels himself to send a Flying Flame Knee. Gari is able to counter with an Explosion Style: Landmine Fist, which cancels out the attack to leave both fighters unharmed. Gari, constantly parrying the kicks with his fists, compliments Marco’s form and strong kicks. Marco returns the compliment, but states kicks aren’t all he can do. He promptly proves it with Phoenix Wings that envelops the Ninja in fire. A charred Gari is able to leap away and respond with an Explosion Style: Flying Bomb Jutsu. Marco blocks by shooting his blue Sacred Fire, which tears right through the Chakra bomb on its way to Gari. When the Ninja tries leaping away, Marco speeds towards Gari before grabbing his face with his feet and dragging him across the ground. When Marco lets up, Gari gets to his feet, muttering about that hurting. Marco, intent on incapacitating the Indoctrinated, attacks with Phoenix Wings, which Gari blocks with Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu, wondering how he can achieve victory in an unconventional way. Bambietta, predatory look on her face, laughs while sending another explosion at Rogue. When the Dragon Slayer avoids it with Shadow Body, Bambietta just yells for him to keep running before sending more explosions along the ground, forcing Rogue into more evasive maneuvers. While the Sternritter is clearly enjoying putting the Wizard on the run, she knows she’ll have to kill him soon, thinking it’ll be more enjoyable. Rogue leaps from the shadows and tries a Shadow Dragon ROAR. Grinning, Bambietta easily disperses the attack with another explosion, taunting him not to freeze up. As Rogue leaps aside, Bambietta keeps up the taunts of him hardly being able to get her. Glaring, the Dragon Slayer returns the taunt, finally getting her to frown. Rogue sends a Shadow Dragon Wing Attack. While Bambietta is able to disperse the attack, she’s unable to see Rogue after that. A shadow quickly wraps around Bambietta and Rogue sends her flying with a Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash, forcing a scream of pain from her. Rogue then follows up with a Shadow Dragon Maw, which Bambietta can’t escape, that sends the Sternritter to the ground, hard, groaning out a curse as she gets up. She angrily realizes he used a diversion before an attack, furious she fell for the oldest trick in the book while thinking she refuses to let him live after humiliating her. Rogue frowns; disappointed that Bambietta is still standing after that attack, hoping he had become stronger after fighting an Espada. Bambietta quickly strikes him without warning with a full-on explosion, chuckling about Rogue thinking an Espada would make him stronger. She yells that he’s an idiot for underestimating her and the Sternritter. Rogue is injured, but still ready for battle. He then surprises Bambietta by eating the shadows around him, stating the only good thing the explosions did was create fire and light for more shadows, calling it a buffet for him. Bambietta snarls at his return to full strength, stating it still isn’t enough to surpass her. Rogue powers up, shocking the Sternritter, who’s forced to admit the massive power. Rogue calls darkness vast and limitless, saying he has the most potential out of all his fellow Dragon Slayers. While he’s decided not to give himself to the shadows, he will give a taste of their strength, knowing he has no choice if he wants to win. Glaring and thoroughly unimpressed at that, Bambietta tells him to show his full strength if he’s that powerful. Rogue shakes his head and tells the Sternritter to prepare for the might of Dragon Force. As Bambietta asks “Dragon what?”, she’s cut off with a punch to the face before getting nailed by a Shadow Dragon Crushing Fang. Bambietta gasps as Rogue cuts through her Blut Vene. Angry, she yells for him not to mess with her before sending another massive explosion, mockingly telling him goodbye. Rogue materializes right beside Bambietta and hits her in the stomach with a Shadow Dragon Slash. She recovers enough to try and use a point-blank explosion, but Rogue is able to dematerialize and get behind her. Bambietta curses as she uses Hirenkyaku to get away, and then screams for Rogue’s death before sending another explosion. Rogue avoids it, rematerializes, and kicks Bambietta’s jaw with a Shadow Dragon Talon to knock her up. Not done, Rogue gets above her, transforms into shadows, and repeatedly assails her with a Shadow Dragon Meteor. Once Bambietta lands, Rogue crashes down towards her with a Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Black Sea, tearing the ground asunder. Rogue, seeing Bambietta lay motionless, sighs as he exits Dragon Force. He states he had no choice but to be thorough, calling the Sternritter nothing more than a destructive force of nature that couldn’t match him. Bambietta then starts laughing, thanking him for the compliments before the insults, joking that if he always talks like that it’s no wonder he’s single. The Sternritter powers up, saying she’s recognized by Yhwach as an elite warrior, adding that she hasn’t gone all out yet. She mockingly calls it a pity that Rogue might’ve had a chance if he didn’t fear his power. Bambietta then sprouts her Quincy Volständig as she vows to crush Rogue’s darkness with her holy power. Rogue powers back up to Dragon Force, but Bambietta instantly strikes his head with explosive Reishi, yelling for him to die. Calm, Gladius allows the Hyūga to surround him, with Levy wondering why he would do that. The Donquixote Officer states that numbers don’t matter, promising to destroy them all, with Hiashi calling the arrogance sickening. Gladius retorts that it’s better that than lying by saying they have a chance. He states they can either thank his ‘kindness’ or run to their deaths like idiots. While the Ninjas take their Gentle Fist stance, Levy makes the first move with Solid Script: Fire. Gladius quickly responds by firing a bullet and detonating it with Punc Bala, dispelling the attack. Levy, surprised, wonders how far the Pirate’s powers extend. Gladius puts his hands on the ground, inflates several spots, and detonates them with Punc Codillera. This sends the Hyūga scrambling, with Gladius grinning once he has separated them. He runs to the nearest Hyūga and instantly kills him with a combined lariat and Punc Arm to the face, earning a shocked cry from his comrades. When Gladius asks who’s next, the Hyūga remain calm. Frowning, Gladius calls it a surprise that someone isn’t enraged enough to try for vengeance. Hiashi states they are, but aren’t going to fall for it, calling his clan warriors who don’t allow the fall of comrades to lead them to ruin, which would dishonor the fallen and their memories. Levy then takes advantage with a Solid Script: Ice that successfully strike the Pirate, who’s surprised the Wizard is still alive. Levy follows up with a Solid Script: Lightning, ensuring that Gladius is stunned and can’t avoid every single Hyūga’s Palm Heel Strike. Gladius is sent sliding back to his knees, coughing as he puts his hand on the ground, muttering about that hurting. Five Hyūga rush forward to try and finish it, despite Levy’s warning when seeing Gladius’s hand on the ground. The Pirate kills them all with a Land Mine Punc, with Hiashi angered at the death toll of his Clan being eight now, snarling at his opponent. Gladius introduces himself as the man who ate the Pop-Pop Fruit and became a Rupture Man, having power over anything inorganic, claiming only Doflamingo beats his Devil Fruit’s range and versatility amongst his crew. He confidently states range is where power lies, claiming that sets him apart. The crowd starts to shiver in fear, knowing the Pirate might be stronger than all of them combined. Hiashi thinks that this kind of fighter is a Hyūga’s worst nightmare, calling it too dangerous to fight him up close, rendering Gentle Fist useless. Gladius tells them they can’t win, saying they should give up, but he’s still been ordered to kill as many of the enemy as possible. Levy takes issue to that and makes her feelings known with a Solid Script: Tornado that sends Gladius flying. Furious and angry, Levy asks who the Pirate thinks he’s dealing with, shouting that she isn’t going to run away. Clenching her fists, the Wizard remembers when Sabo told them he wouldn’t share news about anyone in the other Divisions unless they’ve died or are in need of people to be with them. The Commander admits that sounds cruel, but asks if no news is good news. He tells them to remember they’re with fellow soldiers fighting hard for the future, urging his troops to remember and fight on. Levy declares she won’t back down, even if Gladius is stronger. Frowning, the Pirate calls it unwise to rush to her end. Levy thinks to herself that she’s one of the few in Fairy Tail who actually fears death, terrified of the unknown abyss. Levy admits that the words might be unwise and hasn’t been this terrified in a long time. Despite that, she is ready to fight to the death against someone stronger than her, and knows that she’ll regret backing down more than charging to death. Gladius calls that a no-win situation, but Levy argues he can’t decide what’s winnable or not. She states she will do all in her power to win before coming to that conclusion. Levy then resumes the clash with a Solid Script: EXPLOSION, completely enveloping the cursing Pirate and surprising the Hyūga with her power. A charred Gladius leaps out, but Levy follows up with a Solid Script: Fire that floors the Donquixote Officer. Levy, not giving an inch, keeps up the barrage with a Solid Script: Thunder. Hiashi, deciding not to be shown up, yells for his clan to resume their assault to support Levy. Said Wizard sends a Solid Script: Tornado that knocks Gladius into the air, leaving him open to being surrounded by Hiashi and his Clan. After the Ninjas send a combined Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Gladius quickly uses Punc Feet to blast himself away from the attack. Hiashi pursues, yelling that he isn’t done as he sends an Eight Trigrams Piercing Palm, nailing the Pirate in the stomach and causing him to vomit blood when reacquainting with the ground. Groaning, Gladius feels the internal damage, in disbelief from being caught off-guard and left open to that attack, but he’s still conscious and can use his ace. He puts his hand to the ground, muttering that he can’t be beat. Hiashi rushes forward to try and stop him, despite his Clansmen protesting. Gladius keeps inflating the ground, stating that as a Donquixote Officer, he won’t fall again. He then explodes everything around with a Punc Rock Fest. Gajeel then looks at the resulting explosion as he carries the injured, wondering why he just got a sense of impending doom. Samui leaps away from Ms. Valentine’s strike and cuts Mr. 5’s Nose Fancy Cannon in half. She notes that if it weren’t for her training, she would be dead already, calling the agents impressive assassins. Mr. 5 notes the Ninja’s speed, while Ms. Valentine repeats her top-heavy joke. Samui runs through her options, knowing she can’t get close thanks to those explosions. The time needed for Hand Signs for powerful Ninjutsu would leave her wide open to Ms. Valentine. Said agent raises her umbrella to start floating again. Samui wonders if she can use clones, but knows her Chakra will be drained, and will be left open if it doesn’t work. She could fire a Jutsu as a flare to call for help, but doubts it will be answered considering the confusion. Her final option is Genjutsu, but she doesn’t know many and all of them are weak to awareness. She decides on illusion, since it won’t be as draining for her Chakra. Samui runs through her Hand Signs while Ms. Valentine falls at her. The Ninja then blinds the two Baroque Works agents with Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar. As Mr. 5 wonders what happened, he sees Ms. Valentine bifurcated by Samui’s Tanto. He yells in concern before deciding to make sure her sacrifice isn’t forgotten before sending a Breeze Breath Bomb. The attack seems to harmlessly pass through the Ninja, who ripples like water. Mr. 5 realizes that it’s a Genjutsu, remembering Deidara training to avoid it, and starts firing wildly while demanding it be dropped. Samui curses and wonders how he saw through it as she avoids the blasts. Mr. 5 looks at Ms. Valentine, and yells for her to calm down and fight the illusion. Samui realizes she can’t maintain the Genjutsu, and cancels it with a Release. She glares at the bomber, calling it not cool he didn’t pause when seeing his comrade cut down. Mr. 5 frowns at that coming from a trained killer, calling comrades a burden that must be sacrificed if that’s the way to complete a mission. Samui angrily asks if he’d do that to his partner just to kill her. Mr. 5 states an affirmative, adding that Ms. Valentine is expected to do the same to him if it comes to it. He states a trained killer shouldn’t lecture him on morality, calling her and he just the same. Samui looks down, admitting she is a killer, but yells that she’d never willingly sacrifice a comrade, remembering Atsui dying. She yells that people should die on their own terms alone. Mr. 5 grins at that, saying that distinction makes him better than her. Mr. 5 then slams a foot for a Stomping Ground Bomb to blast Samui away. Renji launches his Shikai while Flare supports with Hair Shower: A Thousand Birds. While Deidara is able to avoid the first and deflect most of the second with his kunai, he’s still lacerated by several strands. After cursing about hair being a weapon, the Akatsuki takes out several clay pieces, deciding to show off his ‘art’. He then forms several clay pigeons and launches them at his opponents. Flare moves in front, promising ‘Pineapple’ to take care of them. She proceeds to do so with a Hair Shower: Fire Whip. Deidara grins at this, having sent clay spiders underneath Flare. Renji notices and pulls Flare away before they’re detonated. While Renji is caught in the blast, he emerges unharmed, surprising the Ninja. Renji grins at the surprise, claiming he’s taken worse. Deidara narrows his eyes at that, asking if his art is being mocked, and if Renji wants to die. The Soul Reaper frowns, thinking that every Akatsuki member he’s seen so far has speed comparable to a Soul Reaper’s when they gather Chakra in their legs, knowing he can’t get close to the Ninja thanks to that speed and the clay. He briefly thinks it’s a good thing Luffy is holding his own, otherwise they would be in trouble. Luffy stares down Jackal, who frowns at Luffy’s punch still hurting, calling it strong for a weak human. Luffy frowns at the insult, saying he has to be strong to be King of the Pirates. Jackal mockingly states that while Luffy is strong to other humans, his ‘superior race’ makes Luffy look like a fly. Deidara overhears this and reminds his teammate that he’s human. Jackal grins, saying he respects someone with the same abilities as him, but still calls Deidara a lowly human, calling it fate that he can’t help that a comrade is a different species, earning a scowl from the Ninja. Jackal then turns back to Luffy right as he’s nailed in the stomach by an outstretched arm. Deidara frowns at that, pointing out the Demon lets his guard down too much. Luffy follows up with a Gum-Gum Pistol to the face, knocking the Demon down as he yells about kicking his ass. Jackal, up on his feet, curses Luffy for interrupting, calling him and Natsu the same. He adds that he’s also cocky for declaring victory before they’ve started. Luffy, fists up, states he wants to hit the Demon more for making Flare cry. Jackal chuckles while calling Luffy a soon-to-be epic, gory mess. The Demon charges, yelling a challenge at Luffy. The Pirate gets his Armament Haki up and charges. Jackal wonders why the Pirate would charge, knowing the Demon’s power, as their fists collide. With a grin, Jackal envelops Luffy with an Exploding Fist, but a second Haki-coated punch nails the Demon in the face. Luffy, completely unharmed, ducks under Jackal before giving a hard uppercut. Cursing, Jackal sends an Exploding Line, with Luffy hardening the front of his body to take the full brunt. Quickly recovering, Luffy sends an Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Bazooka right to Jackal’s stomach, earning a cry of pain from him. Luffy then leaps forward, and floors Jackal with a Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Spear. Jackal is able to recover, and declares Luffy wide open before sending an Exploding Tower that envelops the Pirate. When Luffy retracts his legs, Jackal gets the impression he injured his opponent, sadistically wondering what melted rubber looks like. Luffy steps out of the blast, and the only damage is his burnt off shirt and a few first degree burns, with Jackal gasping in shock. Luffy brings his leg up, and tries to sweep the Demon with an Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Whip. Jackal is able to avoid it and holds out a finger gun to send a Bomb Bullet. It strikes Luffy’s shoulder, slowing him down enough to let Jackal hit Luffy’s other shoulder with another Bomb Bullet. Flare screams Luffy’s name in worry, and Renji notes that Luffy’s taken a lot of hits. He then realizes that Luffy’s mostly uninjured, mostly shrugging off whatever comes. Deidara also wonders what’s up with Luffy, before realizing the Pirate is taking hits to test Jackal’s strength, calling him insane. More accurately, Deidara realizes that Luffy is holding back to gauge Jackal’s overall power. Deidara yells for Jackal to stop messing around and kill the Act. Jackal sadistically asks the Akatsuki what’s the harm in a little fun. Deidara calls him an idiot for not understanding, before he’s cut off by Luffy nailing Jackal with an Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Bullet to the face. The Pirate follows up with an Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Rifle that sends the Demon skidding. Luffy promises to make Jackal’s face even uglier, with the Demon cursing and calling the insults a little low. After Jackal asks what Deidara wanted to say, the Ninja throws some clay spiders to distract Flare and Renji long enough to talk, rolling his eyes at the dense Demon. He explains that Luffy is holding back to test Jackal’s strength, wanting to know exactly how much is needed to beat the Demon. At first, Jackal looks calm, but uses his biggest Exploding Spiral yet, large enough to force Deidara, Renji, and Flare to leap away. Deidara mutters about how pissed the Demon is now, wondering if telling Jackal was a mistake. The attack knocks Luffy over, with Jackal yelling that he won't be satisfied until there’s nothing left. Deidara curses Jackal for nearly getting him in the crossfire, but the Demon is beyond the point of caring. Jackal then creates and fires a Bomb Cannon. Renji yells for Luffy to get out of there and grabs Flare before Flash Stepping away. Deidara quickly gathers Chakra in his feet to leap away. Jackal yells for Luffy to die as he detonates the orb, expanding it into a massive explosion. Renji yells in concern, wishing he could’ve grabbed Luffy, but knowing the attack was too fast and Luffy too far. Deidara whistles in appreciation at the attack, wanting to be mad but forgiving the Demon for the fantastic ‘art’. Jackal cackles gleefully while Deidara uses his scope to try and find Luffy. He notices something and warns Jackal it’s above him. Looking up, Jackal sees Luffy in Second Gear. Luffy extends his arms, grabs Jackal’s shoulders, and launches himself with a Gum-Gum Jet Rocket. The collision creates a large crater, and even then Luffy keeps up the volley of punches. Jackal recovers enough to knock the Pirate off with an Exploding Fist. Luffy lands on his feet and throws a Gum-Gum Hawk Pistol that knocks the Demon back. Not letting up, Luffy sends a Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka right to the stomach. Deidara wonders if he’s seeing things, in disbelief that Jackal is being overwhelmed. Jackal tries to respond with an Exploding Line, but Luffy easily gets to the side of it before striking Jackal in the side with a Gum-Gum Hawk Whip, knocking him away. Jackal is still able to get to his feet, cursing Luffy before firing several Bullet Bombs at him. Luffy calmly and easily avoids all of them, with Renji realizing that Luffy has gauged Jackal’s strength to use the appropriate level of power so he can save it for the rest of the battle. He compares him to Ichigo for having the best battle instincts, instantly understanding their opponent’s strength and knowing how to beat that. Luffy yells that this is for Flare and her dead friends, earning a curse from the Demon. Luffy then finishes the duel with a Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling, with Jackal only able to scream in pain. Deidara yells in concern, preparing to send his clay to aid his comrade. Renji Flash Steps in front of Deidara, holding out Zabimaru, intent on letting Luffy give retribution to the Demon. Flare watches and begins to weep, feeling her heart lighten with each punch as she sees each spirit of her surrogate family put to rest. With his last punch, Luffy slams Jackal in the face hard enough to send the Demon flying and landing hard on his back, with Deidara yelling in concern. Renji grins and congratulates Luffy, saying he’ll beat Zeref for sure at this rate. This prompts Deidara to remember that Luffy is an Act of Order who matched Zeref, calling it no wonder Jackal lost, deciding to retreat with his comrade and rethink their strategy. The Pirate gives a thumbs-up, calling himself awesome, with Flare agreeing as she drops to her knees and thanks him. Luffy smiles, saying it’s no problem for a friend. Jackal cackles that‘s adorable enough to cry at. Renji mutters about there being no way while everyone else turns. Deidara then curses his comrade for making him worry and care. Jackal gets to his feet, with Luffy pointing out that he really shouldn’t. The Demon reluctantly agrees, saying he hasn’t been this damaged and pained since the Tartaros vs. Fairy Tail war. While Jackal states the gain was worth the pain, Luffy disagrees. The Demon arrogantly says victory was his, claiming a trump card made it irrelevant whether the other attacks destroyed the Pirate or not. Luffy calls him stupid for not bringing it out earlier. Jackal declares that this is the best time, saying that once he’s touched by an opponent, their body is cursed to be a living bomb he can activate whenever. While Renji and Flare gasp at that, Deidara smirks and calls it not bad. Jackal explains that every time he’s touched, the bomb’s power increases exponentially. With a sadistic grin, Jackal asks how many times he touched him, then exclaiming he has the perfect way to find out. Luffy’s body explodes right when Hinata arrives, horrifying her. Elsewhere, Sabo senses impending doom, wondering why his heart is in pain suddenly. When the smoke clears, Luffy is revealed to be still standing in one piece, but he falls forward, silent as he hits the ground, earning a yell of concern from all his friends there. Jackal laughs at that, saying it’s what happens when fighting a Demon. Deidara grins, satisfied, thinking at this rate Sasori and the rest of the Kunugi Unit won’t need to get involved. Bambietta also achieves victory over Rogue, laughing for him to wake up to entertain her before he dies. She keeps it up, telling him to act like her slave, lick her boots, and treat her like royalty to earn a quick death. The Sternritter decides to just keep blowing him up, bringing her power down to make it slow and painful. Several Sabertooth grunts try to aid, but Bambietta effortlessly blows them all up before yelling for Rogue to wake up. Gladius stands over the beaten Hyūga and Levy, clutching his stomach. He states that no matter what was thrown at him, none could escape his ranged power. Levy looks at the Pirate in terror, thinking that even after hitting him with everything, she was still beat, asking if the power gap is that big, thinking she’s going to die. Hiashi, immobile, curses that he failed as the Hyūga head and led so many to death, apologizing to Hinata and Hanabi for not being a better father. Omake: Acts of Order Play Five Nights at Freddy’s Part 2 Ichigo tells the other Acts to calm down, reassuring them they just need to survive until 6, but Naruto still freaks out about the three scary robots trying to kill them. Ichigo gently states it’s just the character at risk, with Naruto whimpering that it feels so real. Sighing, Ichigo promises Naruto that if he hates the game so much, they’ll just do one night and never worry about again. Natsu suggests starting by looking through the cameras. Ichigo shrugs and proceeds to do so, thinking they’ll be safe if they just keep an eye out, with Naruto muttering about the animatronics being creepy once he gets a good look. Luffy suggests going over and beating them up, but Ichigo regrettably says it isn’t that kind of game, calling it a combo of hide-and-seek and red light-green light. Natsu calls it stupid while Naruto frantically begs them to keep their eyes on the robots so they don’t move. Luffy mischievously suggests they’ll just know when they’ll move, prompting Naruto to yell that isn’t funny. Ichigo tells the animatronics to stay right there. Natsu asks when they’ll move, and Ichigo answers with eventually…after a long while of intent staring. Luffy points out they aren’t moving, much to Ichigo’s annoyance. A few game-hours later, it cuts to the Acts talking about world issues, with Naruto suggesting a distribution of medical supplies to reduce epidemics. Natsu asks about the costs of that while checking Ichigo’s work. The Soul Reaper goes over his cure for cancer while deciding to tackle AIDS next, then asking Luffy how the game’s going. Luffy states another hour is almost up, so Ichigo goes up to relieve the Pirate and get him back to solving World Hunger. Once back in, Ichigo points out the enemy hasn’t moved yet, promising to beat Keigo for suggesting such a boring game. Natsu, thinking of something, asks if it’s possible there were more than three animatronics. Ichigo says it’s impossible, having looked everywhere during the phone conversation. Naruto, worried, asks Ichigo to check again. At first, everything seems cool, but Bonnie isn’t where they’re supposed to be, prompting a yell of horror from Naruto. Natsu gasps while Luffy calls it awesome. Ichigo, muttering about finally getting to do something, starts looking for Mr. Rabbit. Naruto, in shock, asks how Ichigo can be so calm, and the Soul Reaper points out he fights monsters as a non-paying job, snarking he can handle a few possessed animatronics. Natsu frowns at Ichigo not getting paid, calling that unfair. This prompts the Soul Reaper to snort about unionizing. Ichigo finds Bonnie in the restaurant, asking how he’s doing. Naruto moans at horror when the animatronic looks at the camera, with Luffy joking that it’s staring into their souls. Naruto yells for the Pirate to shut up before asking Ichigo about the power level. Looking, Ichigo sees the power at 50%, saying that’s good considering there’s only two hours left. He decides to switch back to the animatronic room to check on the others, but Naruto points out the rabbit will move when he changes cameras. Ichigo knows this, but doesn’t want to get caught off guard by the others. When the room changes, Naruto screams like a little girl and Natsu exclaims that the chicken is gone. Ichigo states things just got real while Luffy demand he find the chicken. Ichigo scrolls through the cameras, incidentally noticing the rabbit hasn’t moved yet. When they see Chica in the hallway, Natsu points out how fast that animatronic was while Naruto starts panicking. When Ichigo moves back to the restaurant, Naruto shrieks about Bonnie being gone. Luffy, uneasy, wonders where he is. While Ichigo tells them to relax, assuring them they’ll be found, he starts to sweat. They find him in the hallway, with Natsu pointing out how quick that was, claiming the robot can teleport. Naruto freaks out and yells for the doors to close. Ichigo quickly does so, earning a relieved cheer from the Ninja, who then curses the animatronics to try and get them now. Ichigo points out they have to keep this up for another hour, but Natsu sees it at 40%, thinking it should be enough. This persuades Ichigo, who suggests chilling and getting back to the world issues. Naruto admits he’s more worried about the robots. Natsu then asks about the bear not coming off, asking why he’s still there. Ichigo decides to check, but finds everything is off. Ichigo tells the others the cameras are off, earning a terrified shriek from Naruto. Ichigo wonders if this means the enemy is closing in, with Naruto moaning that he can’t wait for morning. Ichigo reassures him by saying it’s just an hour, telling the Ninja to take it easy. The cameras come back on, and the Acts see Bonnie, still in the hallway. Luffy asks about the chicken, and while the kitchen’s camera is only audio, Ichigo hears the sound of crashing, realizing the chicken’s there. Luffy pouts that that’s how things should be, adding any real chicken would be his dinner by now. Ichigo switches back, but Bonnie isn’t in the hallway anymore. Naruto shrieks about the rabbit closing in, prompting Natsu to mutter about never taking the Ninja to a horror movie. Naruto frantically asks if it’s outside the office. A mischievously grinning Ichigo asks if he wants to find out, prompting a yell of NO. Suddenly the screen turns black, and they hear the chimes and cheers of the morning. Luffy cheers while Naruto mutters in relief. Ichigo pauses the game, saying he won’t do that again, calling it boring. Natsu points out the animatronics were still creepy, and would’ve gotten them if they weren’t so well-prepared. Luffy trolls Naruto by saying that would’ve been scary, earning a mutter. Ichigo gets an idea, an awful idea. Ichigo got a wonderful, awful idea. With a dark grin, Ichigo suggests another way they can enjoy the game. Appearing Characters Marco Gari Bambietta Basterbine Rogue Cheney Gladius Hiashi Hyūga Levy McGarden Gajeel Redfox Samui Mr. 5 Ms. Valentine Deidara Renji Abarai Flare Corona Jackal Monkey D. Luffy Hinata Hyūga Sabo Omake Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Abilities Magic * Shadow Dragon Slayer ** Shadow Body ** Shadow Dragon Roar ** Shadow Dragon Wing Attack ** Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash ** Shadow Dragon Maw ** Shadow Dragon Crushing Fang ** Shadow Dragon Slash ** Shadow Dragon Talon ** Shadow Dragon Meteor ** Black Sea * Dragon Force * Solid Script ** Fire ** Ice ** Lightning ** Tornado ** Explosion ** Thunder * Hair Shower: A Thousand Birds * Hair Shower: Fire Whip Jutsu * Explosion Style ** Landmine Fist ** Flying Bomb * Earth Style: Mud Wall * Gentle Fist ** Palm Heel Strike ** Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm * Genjutsu ** Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar Devil Fruits * Bird-Bird Fruit: Model Phoenix * Pop-Pop Fruit * Bomb Bomb Fruit * Gum Gum Fruit Haki * Armament Haki Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Curse * Bomb Schrift * the Explode Zanpakuto * Zabimaru Quincy Powers * Blut Vene * Hirenkyaku * Volständig Weapons * Tanto Techniques * Flying Flame Knee * Phoenix Wings * Sacred Fire * Punc Bala (literally meaning "Rupture Bullet") * Punc Codillera * Punc Arm * Land Mine Punc * Punc Feet * Punc Rock Fest * Nose Fancy Cannon * Breeze Breath Bomb * Stomping Ground Bomb * Gum-Gum Pistol * Gum-Gum Bazooka * Gum-Gum Spear * Gum-Gum Whip * Gum-Gum Bullet * Gum-Gum Rifle * Gum-Gum Jet Rocket * Gum-Gum Hawk Pistol * Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka * Gum-Gum Hawk Whip * Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling * Exploding Fist * Exploding Line * Exploding Tower * Bomb Bullet * Exploding Spiral * Bomb Cannon Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 85 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Bomb Squad Next Chapter: Chapter 87 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Protect Luffy Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign